The present invention comprises a new Lantana, botanically known as Lantana camara L., and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘LANZ0022’.
‘LANZ0022’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar ‘LANZ0022’ has medium sized golden flowers with a hint of orange, excellent flower production, moderately large plant size and uniform dense mounded habit with medium green foliage.
‘LANZ0022’ originates from an open hybridization in an outdoor field in August 2014 in Gilroy, Calif., USA. The female parent was identified as ‘Lucky Flame Improved’ (‘Balucraim’, commercial cultivar not patented) having scarlet red flower color and a more open growth habit than ‘LANZ0022’. The male parent is unknown.
The seed was sown in January 2015 in a greenhouse in Gilroy, Calif. and ‘LANZ0022’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in March 2015.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘LANZ0022’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in June 2015 in a greenhouse in Gilroy, Calif.